Sabretusk
The Sabretusks are a feline species of large, pack predators that inhabits the slopes and caves of the Mountains of Mourn. They are predatory creatures that hunt down prey in large hunting packs, their body being extremely muscular, covered in thick fur to survive the near inhospitable landscape, and a pair of large gaping fangs that is strong enough to pierce armour or gore their prey. Although the sabretusk are predators, there have been reports of them being tamed and used by Ogres as hunting dogs, or companions to their masters. They live in packs and would hunt down prey as big as a Mammoth or as strong as an Rhinoxen. There is also a creature called a Mournfang, which appears to be a cross breed of a Sabertusk, and a Rhinoxen. These are used as beast of burden or cavalry to aid the Ogre tribes of the mountains in battle. Overview Ogres first encountered the Sabretusks during the big migration from the ruined plains. Although many stragglers were picked off and eaten by the predators, the Ogres have found much to admire in the Sabretusk and may have even learned how to take down large creatures by watching a pride work together to slay a beast many times their own size. It is said that the greatest of Ogre Hunters, Jhared the Red, was the first to keep Sabretusks in order to help him sniff out and hunt cave-beasts. In honour of Jhared the Red, many Hunters still tame their own Sabretusks. Large sets of claw-scars are common sights amongst such Hunters, for some beasts simply refuse to be domesticated. Once broken into service, a Hunter will send his Sabretusks to chase down vulnerable or wounded victims, or to soften up the foe ahead of his attack. Sabretusks are powerfully built hunting cats most noted for their extended canines, which jut boldly out of their lower jaws. They hunt individually or in small packs and are known to be aggressive carnivores. When it attacks, a Sabretusk uses its elongated, tusk-like teeth to slash and stab, hoping to sever arteries or disembowel its quarry. Sabretusks often hunt in packs, enabling them to bring down enormous animals — they have been known to track and kill beasts as big as Ice Mammoths. When conditions are right, a Sabretusk prefers to spring from ambush, or at least stalk its prey, patiently awaiting an opportunity to attack from unawares, leaping upon a victim's side or rear. Regardless of angle, once it commits to on attack, the Sabretusk does so with a savage ferocity, although the fickle beasts are not above turning tail and bolting should the initial thrusts go poorly. Only upon killing its mark will the muscular beasts utter a sound — unleashing a loud and rasping roar of victory while baring its blood-stained tusks. Sabretusks are most associated with colder climes and can regularly be found prowling the mountain slopes above the treeline, however, the canny feline hunters will trail wherever their prey takes them. Packs of Sabretusks are known to regularly descend into lowland areas in pursuit of large game. There are tales of the predators stalking the tar pits and ooze geysers of the Dark Lands, where they make easy meals out of anything foolish enough to get stuck when the bubbling pits erupt. No matter where they are found, many hunters seek Sabretusks, for their distinctive striped hides are coveted across the Old World and as far away as Ulthuan. Warfare Red in tooth and claw — an apt description for a Sabretusk, as this powerfully muscled hunting beast is a creature perfectly evolved for slaughter. A lone Sabretusk will bound into the midst of its prey, slashing and stabbing with its elongated tusks, seeking to sever arteries and disembowel its quarry. The snarling assault that follows is a fury of pounces, bites and ripping claws. Should an entire pack of Sabretusks attack at once, then even the largest beasts that haunt the Mountains of Mourn can be quickly brought down in a howling flurry, leaving a red mist hanging in the frosty air. Sabretusks are opportunistic hunters that prowl the slopes and valleys of the Mountains of Mourn. They are silent stalkers, preferring to stealthily work towards unguarded flanks or rear positions before springing their attack. However, a hungry pack is more than hold enough for a straightforward clash, and Ogres admit that even their most numerous hunting parties are not safe from the predations of Sabretusks. Although soundless while stalking its victim, upon slaying its mark a Sabretusk will proclaim its kill to the pack with an enormous roar — a frightful sound that echoes off the peaks. Despite their savagery, Sabretusks are fickle like all felines, and are not above turning tail and bolting should their initial assault go against them. Trivia *''In their travels through Lustria, Teclis and Tyrion came across sabre-toothed jaguars the size of horses within the jungles. Miniatures Sabertusks Ogre Kingdoms 6th Edition Miniatures.jpg|6th Edition. Sources * : ''Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (8th Edition) ** : pg. 38 * : Storm of Magic (Expansion) ** : pg. 126 * : Sword of Caledor (Novel) by William King ** : Chapter 1 es:Colmillos de Sable Category:Dark Lands Category:Felines Category:Lustria Category:Mountains of Mourn Category:Norsca Category:Ogre Kingdoms Military Category:S